Witor Rules
Witor Rules is the seventeenth episode of Evan Billion. Plot A Splixson wearing a karate suit is in a dojo, doing flips, chops, and kicks. Then an older Splixson wearing a more advanced robe comes in. "I see you're working extra, Witor-san," said the older Splixson. "Anything for the Loboans. Most are bad nature, and a few are good. Then there is my friend Chienus, who always seems to take different sides," said Witor. "No. We will soon be at war with the Loboans. I will have to banish you from the Splixson Martial Arts Force," said the older Splixson. "This is one generation to another. And decisions change. If I can't do anymore martial arts, I'll live a new life with Chienus. You'll see me on the other side. Or not," said Witor, taking off his suit and exiting. He got in his ship and flew to Luna Lobo, and found Chienus. "Why don't you try to take something over?" suggested Chienus. "USA of Earth," said Witor, who got in his ship. Theme song! Evan was using his new alien Clockboy to build a castle. The portals were blocks. "Why are we even building a castle?" he asked. "To conjure our working sides," answered Kevin. Then Witor's ship appeared, and Witor stepped out. "Ah, a castle to rule in. I am Witor, new ruler of the USA," said Witor. "I don't think so," Evan replied quickly, and made a portal under Witor. Witor thought for a while, then jumped up and cloned. The clone went to Evan, who made another portal. Witor controlled his portal under Evan and Kevin, and they fell in. Then he used a bunch of sticks to make fires, and multiplied-combined 3 trees with 3 fires to make 9 Methanosians, and they fought Rocket and Sharpoint. Rocket and Sharpoint won, and rescued Evan and Kevin from the portals. Witor left, and got a communication device to contact Ho'par. While waiting for Ho'par, he checked out the castle to make sure everything was good. Evan uses NME to spy on Witor. He takes a lot of the stuff Witor will use and slashes through his plan. Then Ho'par arrives, and Evan immediately attacks. Ho'par stops him. "I am here for Witor," he said. "You guys can fight," said Witor, arriving. They fought a bit and went outside. Witor cloned the team, and made them fight theirselves. Then they realized they had been cloned, so Kevin killed the clones with a knife hand. Witor cloned himself and Ho'par a lot, and multiplied-combined them into several Sonorosians. The team killed several of them, but the last were the hardest to kill. "It's a DNA situation," said Evan, turning into Copy-Copy. He created 10 clones for each Sonorosian, and put them all together and made lots of DNA. Evan took the DNA and put it in the Sonorosians, and they turned into Splixsons and Loboans. The aliens disappeared. "That was weird," said Kevin. "Please don't talk about it," Evan concluded. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero